cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze Brothers
The Blaze Brothers are the third phase of the Phantom Express in Railroad Wrath. Description Appearance The Blaze Brothers appear to be maroon lollipops with yellow eyes and dark magenta eyebrows. Personality Not much is known about the Blaze Brothers, but it is shown that neither one is even slightly concerned after their brother is defeated, suggesting that, much like Wally Warbles, they are determined enough to fight to the bitter end, without a care in the slightest about what happens to them. Battle After T-Bone is defeated, the Blaze Brothers will pop up from the train cars while laughing in an evil manner. The Blaze Brothers' only form of attack is to rain lightning on the players, forcing them to move to the left or the right depending on which brother is attacking. More specifically, the cart needs to move all the way to the other side and, even with that, the players need to be near the edge of the screen to avoid this attack. They give some time to react to the incoming attack, but not a whole lot. In Simple mode, the Blaze Brothers move slower when attacking. In Expert mode, they move faster. All the while, spooks will fly out of the middle train car. When destroyed, they drop a pink skull that can make the cart the player is standing on move. In Simple mode, the spooks' spawning rate is slower. In Expert mode, the spawning rate is faster. Hitpoints = 5/5/5 (The death animation of the Blaze Brothers is their face melting) After defeating the Blaze Brothers, the battle will go to the Head of the Train. However, if the battle is in Simple mode, the battle will just end with the brothers melting. Gallery BlazeBrothers.png|''Blaze Brothers'' powa.jpg|''Left'' Blaze Brother attacking SpriteAtlasTexture-Train_Lollipop_Ghouls-2048x2048-fmt12_05.png|A Blaze Brothers head melting SpriteAtlasTexture-Train_Lollipop_Ghouls-2048x2048-fmt12 30660023_03.png|A Blaze Brother about to attack SpriteAtlasTexture-Train Lollipop Ghouls-2048x2048-fmt12 100660023 10.png|A Blaze Brother attacking Inspirations *The faces of the Blaze Brothers look like one of the ghostly heads popping out of the walking house in the 1930 cartoon Swing You Sinners!. They may also be inspired by the anthropomorphic pressure dials from the 1936 Fleischer cartoon Play Safe. *Their Blazin' Beams appears to be an anachronistic reference to electricity-based power sources in general and the Blaze Brothers are anthropomorphized pistons. However, the game files state that they are "lollypop ghouls". *The Blaze Brothers with their long necks may have been based on the longnecked yōkai such as mikoshi nyūdū and rokurokubi. The detachment of their heads when breathing lightning may have been inspired by the yōkai nukekubi. *In terms of video games, since the Phantom Express are based from different yokai, the Blaze Brothers may have similarities to the Yo-Kai from the Yo-Kai Watch franchise such as Lady Longnek (with the long neck aspect) and Helmsman (with the detachment aspect along with the Lightning Attribute). Trivia *Their name is not canon, as none of the characters on the Phantom Express are named, although the game's files label them as "Lolipop Ghouls". es:Blaze Brothers Category:Characters Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Male Category:Phantom Express Category:Inkwell Isle 3 bosses Category:Bosses